First Class Keeping AU Finchel
by MoncheleFan
Summary: One airline mistake and he and his buddy are sitting next to Broadway babe. He's been told nothing good ever comes out of lies, but he has a good feeling about her


'First Class Keeping'

**AU Finchel**

**A really special and warm thanks to **FinchelFever33, **for the amazing prompt. I am so inspired by these ideas that you are throwing at me. So I really want to warmly thank you for the amazing creative inspiration and request .**

'**One airline mistake and he and his buddy are sitting next to Broadway babe. He's been told nothing good ever comes out of lies, but he has a good feeling about her.'**

**Rating: M for language, maybe smut…I always just prefer the story of it instead of just pure smut…but there might be some. I am not promising anything. I don't think you need pure smut to make a story amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. And as you have known from before (if you've read my other stories), I do OOC characters so please don't get mad if your favorite character isn't 100% like they are on the show. Also, it's all pure fictional, nothing is real. All in good fun.**

**Chapter 1**

"What the fuck man, how many bags did you pack?" Puck said shoving one of Finn's bags down on the ground.

Finn rolled his eyes, as he lifted the bag that Puck pretty much tossed, placing it heavily on his shoulders.

"Give me a break man, we are staying there for 2 weeks, I need all that I can take. You'll be the one regretting not bringing as much in a week."

Puck did a weird chortle noise and scoffed. "Whatever man, I just want this flight over and done with, I fucking hate flying."

Finn couldn't agree with him more, he hated flying just as much as the next person, but they had received the call about 3 days ago. They were needed for a job down in New York, the pay was alright and they got to stay in one of those shitty motels that the company paid for…but the airfare…well they had to pay for that. But it was money, and he and Puck were in no shape to turn down a job, even if it was a few thousand miles away.

Puck and him grew up together, and basically became like brothers. Puck always got into fights with his dad, and so he always crashed at his house. Even his mom had gotten so used to it, that she never even hesitated…just set out a new plate every day for Puck.

They had landed this pool cleaning business a few years ago, and it had been steady, but it was taking it's toll on him, his dating life sucked and he basically spent his nights playing video games with Puck and Puck's girlfriend Quinn.

He had given up on trying to go to school when even financial aid wasn't enough. He didn't bank money like that, and even if he did…he wasn't even sure what the hell he wanted to do or be.

And it wasn't like he was poor or came from a crappy place, but I mean if someone that was filthy rich were to take a look at him…they'd pretty much call him white trash…which sucked really badly.

He sighed as he focused on walking pretty fast with 3 bags on tow, and a pissed off Puck.

They for some reason always ran late to their flights, he wasn't sure if it was nerves or if it was Puck being an ass and purposefully always dragging them.

"Man we have like 10 minutes to get to our gate."

Puck groaned "yeah, yeah I'm right behind you…."

"If you make us late Puck, I swear…."

"what? What will Finn Hudson do to me?" Puck said teasingly as they continued to walk.

Finn looked back at him and gave him a 'fuck you' stare.

"I'll call my mom…see who will be laughing when we get home…"

Puck made a funny expression, which made Finn laugh. "Dude seriously pick up the fucking walking…."

Finally reaching their gate, Finn dropped his bags and started panting, god how big was this airport? He never remembered it this big, but then again he forgot he said the same thing last time.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, want anything?"

"No Puck! We are going to be boarding any minute now….seriously!" He said yelling after him as he watched him walk away. Groaning as he saw Puck give him the finger, and a few older ladies gasp at the rude gesture.

He walked over and asked the attendant if they were on time.

"Actually sir we are going to start boarding now."

He smiled at her and whistled to Puck. Who nodded but still shrugged.

"chill out man…see it took less than 5 minutes now chill."

Finn glared at him.

"Now boarding for flight 2A Lima to New York City." The lady said loudly, which made a few people stand up.

"Sir…you can go in now…" the lady smiled at him.

Finn stared at Puck but shrugged, they usually never boarded the flight this early mostly because they were always placed in the fucking back. But Finn wasn't one to argue. As he looked over at Puck, it seemed like Puck had the same look but shrugged it off rather rapidly.

"Can I see your ticket.." The flight attendant asked as they reached the plane. She smiled at both of them and waved her arm for them to enter.

As they entered he noticed that they had row 2 and seats 1 and 2….wait was that right? He looked down and tried placing it in the light to make sure it was correct.

"Uh Puck…I think we are in first class…how the hell did that happen?"

Puck had a huge grin on his face. "I don't fucking know but this is a-fucking-mazing….dude look we get these fucking cool seats that can sit up to 2 people."

Finn sighed and looked a bit worried, this must be a mistake…I mean things like this didn't happen. And he remembered purchasing the tickets, he definitely didn't remember buying first class…his bank account wouldn't allow that.

He place his bags in the overhead compartment and stared at the seat. "Wow…" he heard Puck say loudly.

"Dude look, they fucking have all sorts of shit."

Finn didn't look, he was too preoccupied with the fact that they must be in someone else's seats.

"Finn…earth to Finn! What is wrong?"

Finn sat down and stared at Puck like he was an idiot.

"Um don't you find this a bit odd, how the hell did we end up in this section?"

Puck rolled his eyes and buckled his seat "who the fuck cares? It's not like our tickets are lying. Look it says row 2 and our seat numbers….just enjoy it"

Finn was going to protest, but decided maybe that Puck was right. They got these seats for some odd reason, who was he to argue. They couldn't kick him out, he had the tickets to prove it.

He decided to stare at some of the people that were also in this section. They all looked rich and snobby. One guy looked like he had his nose permanently stuck to the sky. He felt weird being somewhere where he felt so not welcome.

His eye caught someone, a girl, she looked to be about 20 years old maybe a bit older…but wow….she was absolutely stunning. Why did she look familiar? Or at least he's seen her from somewhere…but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

She had long chocolate brown hair that moved with the rhythm of her movement. She had an oversized peacoat that matched her dress, she had taken it off and he couldn't help himself by staring at her curves. He gulped as his eyes traveled to her legs, but his breathing started getting heavier when he noticed she was headed this way.

"Dude…hey man…" He said whispering to Puck. "Puck!" he said trying to get his attention. "Doesn't she look familiar?" he said looking over at this girl once more.

She had 2 people with her leading her apparently to her seat. Why the fuck couldn't she do that by herself?

Puck stared in the direction Finn was staring and noticed the girl. "Uh I don't know, she is really hot though…."

Apparently this older gentleman heard their conversation turning his head around to look at both men. "That's Rachel Berry…you boys don't read up on celebrities. She is one of the highest paid Broadway performers." The man said giving them a sort of half-smile that looked very lopsided and turned his attention back up front.

"that's where I know her from!" Finn said giving Puck an annoyed expression.

"Whoa dude she is headed this way…wouldn't it be funny if she sat right next to y-"

Puck's words were cut short when she finally made her way over and placed her purse on the chair exactly next to Finn's.

They both tried not to stare but Finn couldn't help himself.

She quietly thanked the attendant as they placed her bags up above and walked away. She noticed Finn and smiled what looked to be a really shy smile.

"Hello.." Finn said, which he instantly regretted when he heard how shaky it had come out. It was weird being in the presence of a celebrity, and one as pretty as her.

"Hello…" She said cheerfully.

Her voice was so sweet and a little raspy, he liked it.

Rachel grabbed her bag from the chair and sat down placing it on her laps and finding her chapstick inside. God she hated flying so badly, but this boy next to her…he kept staring at her, she would usually find that weird and creepy, but he seemed so sweet and a little nervous.

Puck was still apparently trying hard not to stare, but couldn't help himself when she began to speak.

"God I hate flying…" Rachel said looking over at two men.

She smiled as they warmly smiled back at her. They looked pretty young, and most men who were in first class wore really snotty tuxes that fit annoyingly perfect, but they seemed casual. Maybe they had a different type of business where they didn't need to dress up like that. It was refreshing.

"Me too…" both men said in unison.

She smiled "Whatcha going to New York for?" she asked a bit intrigued at what they did.

Finn opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was cut off by an obnoxious Puck.

"Well, we are entrepreneurs, we find talent all over the world…we uh are going to New York to sign this one band….you know how it is."

Finn was so taken back by this, and a little annoyed. What the hell was Puck doing? Why was he blatantly lying? Especially to someone who probably had connections and could find out who they truly were. Finn shot him a look, but Puck waved it off.

"What about you? You look really gorgeous, are you a model? No, no let me guess New York…so you must be an actress on Broadway?"

Rachel smiled politely at him, and nodded "Wow I'm either very impressed or mildly creeped out." Finn chuckled at her sarcasm.

"I must apologize for my friend. I'm uh Finn…and this is Noah." He wasn't going to say his name was Puck…and honestly he even debated on lying and saying a different name, but thought it better to not lie at least about that….and he hated lying period, but now it seemed like he had to go with this lie that Puck made a mess of.

Rachel smiled "It's quite alright, well very nice to meet you boys…I'm Rachel." She said waving her arm. She couldn't help but stare at Finn, he was absolutely gorgeous. His friend Noah was pretty cute too, but Finn had this really warm feel to him.

"Well maybe I'll get to see you guys out there, I mean you are signing over some huge band, maybe we will run into each other…" she said giving them a sweet smile.

"Uh yeah that'd be great! You should join us…" Finn looked over at Puck with wide eyes. What on earth was he trying to get them caught? If he was alone with Puck right now, he would seriously punch him.

"Oh that'd be really great, hopefully if I'm not too busy with rehearsals, but you guys are more than welcome to come to open night if you are staying there for a while." She said smiling once more.

"We'll be there…" Puck said continuing to smile at her.

God this was horrible. He kept digging them a hole bigger and bigger with each word he said.

"Excuse me…" She said standing up and going to the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Finn turned to Puck. "What the hell are you fucking doing?" Finn asked not loud enough for anyone to hear, but loud enough for Puck to know he was serious.

"What? Oh what you think she'll even talk to us if she knew that we were supposed to be in fucking coach, or the fact that she had googly eyes and you know she was only having them because she realized we were entrepreneurs, right? Chicks like her don't date guys like us….so we lie." Puck said pretty much saying the truth. But he still didn't like lying to anyone, and she seemed different.

"Look, I know how you are man, but now I can't take any of that stuff back…so let's just go along with it….it's only for a few hours…chances are we probably won't ever see her again, even in New York. Chill man…."

"Why are you fucking flirting with her man?" Finn asked a bit annoyed.

Puck rolled his eyes "She's hot dude!"

"You have a fucking girlfriend you jackass!"

Puck was about to say something else but Finn put a finger up noticing Rachel coming back.

"Shh she's coming…" Finn said, punching him in the arm, which received another wave of the finger from Puck.

"God I'm so glad for first class bathrooms, I can't stand public restrooms period, but they always seem to keep them really clean." She said sitting down, and placing her bag safely on her lap once more.

Truth was she kind of seemed stuck up, but for some reason Finn really liked her. There was something that he couldn't help be attracted to her.

This flight was going to be either really horrible, or really great. He'd soon find out as they prepared for take off.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks again to ** FinchelFever33, **Loved the idea, and hope you like where I take it. Definitely a lot of drama to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
